


Silent In the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Blood, Dark, Hatred, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunn Loki, Loki's Punishments, Manipulation, Mouth Sewn Shut, Non-Consensual, Object Penetration, Odin's Bad Parenting, Other, Poor Loki, Rape With a Dagger Hilt, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Violence, loss of magic, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's punishment is long overdue. Odin's idea of justice takes a twisted turn.</p><p>Okay, I changed my mind. Abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Lost

Loki paced his cell, hatred burning in his heart. Hatred for Odin. Hatred for Thor. Hatred for all of Asgard. (Though, there was a room where he locked away his love for Frigga. _She_ was not of Asgard. Not in his mind anyway.)

The trickster was awaiting his final sentencing. This time, perhaps, Odin wouldn't flinch and Loki would be allowed to find peace at last in death.

It was in this frame of mind that Odin found him when he came to pronounce judgment.

Loki sneered. "This is to be a private matter. Too ashamed of your Jotun _son_ to pronounce your judgment in court."

Odin didn't respond to Loki's taunt. Instead he gestured two of the three guards that had accompanied him to restrain the trickster.

Loki allowed it, too tired of the game they had been playing for centuries to fight anymore.

The guards forced Loki to his knees. Reaching out, Odin placed his hands on Loki's head. Immediately, Loki could feel most of his magic drain away. Only a healing core remained, just enough to maintain his immortality. For the first time, he struggled, hatred flaring anew. The guards tightened their grip.

"Is this it, _Father_? Is this to be my punishment? Locked away in your prison with no magic to ease the passage of time?" Loki spat."I expected more."

Grimly, Odin pulled forth a silver needle and thick silver thread. "To silence you silver tongue." Oden gestured to the remaining guard who placed the now struggling Loki's head in a fierce headlock, forcing his jaws shut.

As Odin worked to sew Loki's lips shut, he explained, "You should be greatful. This string is enchanted. It will not pull against your lips when you forget yourself and scream. Once these wounds heal, you need not be concerned with ripping your sutures. I truly am compassionate."

Loki's tears of pain and rage blended with the blood trailing from his wounds. He could only suffer and dream of a revenge that might never come.

When Odin completed his work, he stood back and simply observed the trickster, now silenced but for his ragged breathing and the hatred communicated through his eyes. The Allfather nodded for the guard to release Loki's head.

Those eyes. Something would have to be done about the eyes.

Odin stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Loki's head. He stroked Loki's face with his thumbs, finally forcing his eyelids closed and pressing against them with slight pressure.

The first stirrings of fear coursed through Loki. Was he to be blinded, Odin's thumbs to press into his eyes and release the vitreous fluid within? He would have pleaded were he able, his fear overriding his hatred for just the moment.

Rather than exerting further pressure, Odin released a spell that caused darkness to descend over Loki. The trickster's relief was palpable but short lived. Soon hot anger burned within him once again.

To be left speechless and blind in this prison was intolerable. He would find a way to break free. He would eviscerate the man who had done this to him.

Loki's train of thought was interrupted when he felt the release of another spell into his body. It was accompanied by a tightening sensation.

Odin spoke. "Another gift for you. Never will you be able to take your own life or harm yourself with intent. If you try, you will be debilitated by pain. If you persist in your attempt, you will pass out." He sneered. "Yes, a gift."

Loki was horrified at the thought. He would never take his own life, he would rather seek his revenge, but to have the option denied him... He attempted to lunge at the Allfather but was held in place by the guards.

"One last thing _my son_."

This time, Odin's touch released something within the trickster. A strange, yet slightly familiar sensation crept over him. Loki's eyes grew wide with realization. He let out a moan as his skin took on a blue hue. He was in his hated Jötunn form. He allowed his head to hang beneath Odin's hands.

Odin pulled away, satisfied with his work. "Take him to his quarters. Set guards on the door." He directed his next words to Loki. "None will dare kill you. Your punishment has been announced to the court. This is just the beginning." With that, he turned and left as Loki was manhandled from the cell.


	2. His Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comforts Loki. Loki plots his revenge.

The guards shoved Loki roughly into his chambers uncaring of his blindness or pain. Unable to see, he barely caught himself as he fell to the floor. Loki rolled onto his back, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He was forced to swallow the blood welling in his mouth. Forming fists, he swallowed his scream of fury as well.

Before he could rise from his position on the floor, strong hands lifted him. Strong arms cradled him roughly to a firm chest. Even without his sight, Loki knew the other man had to be his idiot brother Thor. Why, he wondered, did his brother never give up on him? The greater fool he.

Thor brushed the hair back from Loki's face, leaving trails of blood where the dark hair caught in the silver stitching at the trickster's mouth. Thor gasped with relief to see the still-intact blue orbs of Loki's eyes. "Your eyes. I had thought... Brother, this can be fixed in time. You will see again, I swear it." His voice hitched on the last word.

Loki didn't fight against his brother's grasp. He relaxed into Thor's arms, both loving and hating the man. Loving him for his unreasoning devotion to him. Hating him for his golden perfection in Odin's eyes.

"I would slice through these silver threads," Thor touched the threads sealing Loki's lips, "but they may only be cut by a king of Asgard. When I am king, I will free your voice again." Thor's own voice was thick with sorrow as he rocked his brother in his arms. Loki allowed the gesture, feeding Thor's sorrow.

For now, Loki would wield his brother as a shield. He would play on his sentimental weaknesses. Loki turned his head into his brother's chest and allowed free reign to his tears of pain, anger, and humiliation. The more freely and genuinely he allowed his emotions to flow, the more deeply in his thrall Thor would become.

"Worry not, brother. I will protect you as I may. For now, Let us get you cleaned and see to your rest." So saying, Thor lifted his brother and carried him to a nearby couch where he gently lay him down.

Loki remained where his brother had placed him and shoved away all emotions except for his rage. He allowed himself to be cared for and would take this time to heal and plan.

Thor sat beside his brother and, with a damp cloth, began cleaning the blood from Loki's face, neck, and arms where blood had trailed. He had to rinse the cloth several times. Loki flinched frequently when Thor cleaned near the sutures in his lips. When Thor had finished cleansing his skin, he worked the blood from Loki's hair.

It seemed at last that Thor was satisfied. He left Loki on his own and sought out clothing for his brother. At Thor's return, Loki displayed far more weakness than he felt. As expected, Thor assisted his brother in changing. Loki feigned a swoon as they finished with the clothing. Obligingly, Thor carried him to his bed and cocooned him within the bedclothes.

"Sleep well brother." Thor turned and left Loki's quarters.

Loki smiled at a job well begun.


	3. When First He Weeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first petioner for recompense gains access to Loki. The early morning visitor take revenge for the death of his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic rape with a dagger hilt.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> It is really quite awful.
> 
> Potentially triggery.

Loki awoke to the sound of his chamber doors opening. The footsteps that followed were too heavy to be Frigga's yet they did not have the familiar sound of Thor's. No one else would enter his chambers unannounced. Not without ill intent. He remained motionless but prepared his body for action.

As the intruder neared his bed, Loki sprung from his position, rounding with fists flying. His opponent dodged and landed a blow on his chest with a spelled charm. Instantly, Loki's body betrayed him as he fell forward, his momentum carrying him to the floor. He had been effectively paralyzed.

The intruder drug Loki by his arms across the floor, turning him to fall on his back, arms resting above his head.

Struggling to strike out, the trickster raged at his inability to resist the manhandling. He only managed a muffled cry of rage.

The intruder settled his weight atop Loki's hips and leaned forward to pull the trickster's head back by the hair, exposing his throat. With his other hand, he pressed a dagger against the exposed flesh.

"I won the lottery to be the first of your punishers, my  _prince_." These were the first words spoken by Loki's tormenter. "My son was a true warrior, unlike you. He was killed when you invited your brethren into the heart of Asgard. For that I have earned the right of recompense."

Loki's mind was racing.  Clearly, this aspect of his punishment had been withheld from him that it would wound him all the more. He would eviscerate this creature for touching him. He would...

The dagger sliced shallowly into the flesh of his throat and his anger blossomed. He would not cry out for this creature's satisfaction.

"Odin has ordered that you may not be killed or permanently harmed but it would be so easy. Its so tempting. Just a slip of the knife." There was satisfaction in his tormenter's voice. The pressure increased on the dagger and it bit deeper into Loki's flesh, blood trickling down his neck. "So little pressure would be required now."

Despite himself, Loki's breathing came raggedly. He had rarely danced this closely with death.

Abruptly, the dagger was removed from his throat. "No. If you die now, you will be spared countless days of suffering. Better that you live."

The weight of Loki's tormenter lifted from his hips. Loki's senses were functioning at a hyper level. He could sense the other man's movements as he moved around him.

The touch of the dagger returned, this time at his waist. "This dagger belonged to my son." With a swift motion, his tormenter sliced upward through his simple black shirt. A few more slices, and his clothing had been completely removed. "He was killed with his own weapon. There is no greater disgrace."

Loki anticipated the slice of the blade along his chest when he felt the other man leaning over him. He forced himself to imagine what he would do to the creature when he was free.  **He would be free.**

His tormenter's hot breath came near his ear. "Actually, there is _one_ greater disgrace, but I have no taste for Jötunn whores." He pressed the sharp tip of the dagger into Loki's scrotum just hard enough to draw a trickle of blood. "This dagger will have to do."

Now Loki's mind was screaming for him to escape. He struggled to pull away from the dagger's tip. All he managed was the faintest twitching of his fingers.

The blade was pulled away from his scrotum and he heard it slide home in a sheath.

"Prepare yourself, little whore."

The grip of the handle prodded between his legs at his quim, that most hated part of his Jötunn anatomy. If he had been able to see, he would have closed his eyes to block out the horror.

He was breached in one swift motion, the barrier against  _that_ virginity breaking with a sharp burst of pain and flow of blood. His tormenter pulled and thrust the hilt of the dagger into his quim brutally, his sole goal to cause as much pain as possible.

He achieved his goal. Each thrust of the dagger captured the delicate lips that surrounded his quim and pulled them within, stretching and twisting them, adding to the bloody, brutal pain of the the rape.

Loki was howling behind his stitched lips, overwhelmed by pain and humiliation. Anger would return later, but his body overrode it now.

When at last the torment stopped, he lay breathing heavily. Only when the other man grasped his cock in his hand did he realise that it had grown hard. This only added to his humiliation.

"So it's true, you Jötunn whores' cocks respond to a good fucking." His tormenter gave an evil laugh. "Don't worry, it won't be ignored, but you won't enjoy this." So saying, he carved a shallow line along the length of Loki's cock.

Loki screamed behind his sutures.

His tormenter leered. "Nothing permanently damaging, as promised."

Loki's heart was racing but he was denied the mercy of passing out. His body and mind were too strong. Loki had seldom begged, but he found himself repeating:

**Please. Let this be over.**

It wasn't.

"You haven't been completely fucked yet my  _prince_." His tormenter's voice was gloating.

Loki renewed his struggles. His arms and legs barely moved now, but not enough. He moaned in frustration.

Loki was flipped over where he lay and his tormenter's weight settled on his legs. Shortly, the blood slickened dagger pressed at his asshole. Just as brutally as before, the hilt was thrust home with one stroke. The burning, tearing sensation ripped the most primal howl from him yet.

Loki's howl drove his tormenter to a frenzy. The dagger pounded into his asshole relentlessly, ripping him anew with the first several thrusts. Finally, the blood was sufficient to ease the hilt's passage, though the pain was intense.

Seeing Loki's limbs start jerking quite beyond the trickster's control, his tormenter realised that the paralytic spell was wearing off. It was time to leave.

Leaving the dagger in Loki's asshole, Loki's tormenter rose to his feet. He delivered several swift kicks to Loki's ribs before withdrawing.

Several hours later, Loki lay on the floor, tears rolling from his blind eyes. He wished that he could use the dagger to end his own life. Somewhere in the ordeal he had lost himself. He would have to find his anger and hatred again to sustain him.


	4. Thor's Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to comfort Loki. The Trickster finds his vow to be sweet with promise but Loki still burns for his own revenge.

Loki had compartmentalized his emotions, locking away all but his hate and rage. Those he allowed to burn hot and fuel his need for revenge. That was all that allowed for his body to act upon necessity.

Leaving the dagger had been a mistake on his tormenters part. Hopefully it would go unmentioned. Loki had removed and hidden the dagger as best he could with his blind fumblings. Forcing his body past all reasoning endurance, Loki had struggled around the room, leaving a bloody trail in his wake. All the better to hide the dagger's location. At last, he collapsed once again, a heaving mass of bloody flesh on the floor.

This is how his brother found him.

Thor ran to his brother's side and pulled him into his arms heedless of the pain he caused. "I am so sorry. I was prevented from coming sooner." He rocked his brother in his arms.

 **I love him. I hate him.** Why hadn't he come before, Loki wondered. Thor could have fought his way through anything with Mjolnir.  **I hate him.**

Thor was sobbing again. "They took my weapons. Fath... Odin took Mjolnir. I was under guard. Nothing less could have prevented my coming to your side."

 **Ah, he is mine yet.**  Loki huddled into Thor's chest. The trickster would bind his brother tightly to him with feigned desperation. He grasped at Thor with blood covered hands.

Thor's tears fell onto Loki's face. "I can't stay forever, brother, but I'll stay as long as I am allowed. A healer will be here shortly. She will not be allowed to give you aid, but if she deems your wounds severe enough, you will be given time to heal before..." He broke off with a sob.

Loki allowed his body to tremble, his hands to shake.

Thor didn't speak further, simply held his brother. Despite himself the trickster found comfort in his brother's arms.

After several long minutes, the healer arrived. She inspected all of Loki's wounds efficiently, including the sutures at his mouth. "Two days," she pronounced coldly then left.

Thor sighed. "I had hoped for longer."

With a weak shake of his heead, Loki released Thor to pat his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed tears to flow. Tears would rend Thor's soul.

"If he had executed you, I would have hated him but I would have understood." Thor shook his head and spat the next words. " _This_ , brother, is unforgivable. I will find a way. If needs be, he will die by my own hand.

** Oh, this is sweet. **   **Delicious.**

"Mother no longer sleeps with him. I know that she is an ally but we are being kept apart." Thor's voice was heated. "I swear to you, we will find a way. Be strong for me, brother. Don't break before we can put an end to this."

Loki nodded. He was strong. He was anger and hatred. They would burn in his revenge. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to take requests.


End file.
